


"You're like the maid of dishonor."

by ABroodyGay



Series: Hollstein Headcanons [10]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, MARRIED HOLLSTEIN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABroodyGay/pseuds/ABroodyGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcanon: Imagine Mattie as Carm's Maid of Honor at the Hollstein wedding, making a speech.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You're like the maid of dishonor."

Carmilla has never regretted anything more in her life than this moment.

“Good evening. If someone had told me ten years ago that my darling sister would be marrying a human I would have laughed in their face.” 

Mattie pauses drink in hand as she scans the room, that perfect smile calm and composed. Carmilla has a hands pressed to her face in horror and Laura is trying to sink under the table.  
“Why did you ask her to do this?” she hisses through clenched teeth.  
“Ask her?! She demanded that I let her and when Mattie demands something that something generally happens-”

“This same human, kept us shut under floorboards for several weeks, lost me my job as chair, killed our mother and nearly destroyed Silas University due to her impetuous nature and lack of sense.”

LaF who was pouring out glasses of champagne was staring open mouthed (as was the rest of the room) and hadn’t lifted the bottle as they poured Perry’s glass which was currently overflowing onto the floor.  
“I can honestly say I disapproved of their relationship from day one. Carmilla is far too special. An ancient being with powers you petty mortals can’t even conceive of should have no business falling in love with a human.”  
Laura has to grab her father’s jacket to pull him back down in his seat.

“However, the one thing I live for is to see my darling Mircalla happy. And as annoying as the tiny human is she does that. So once and only once, will you all raise your glasses in a toast - Carmilla and Laura."

The room is silent for about ten seconds before there is a quiet echoing murmur. Carmilla gives a sigh of relief and slides down her chair.

“Well it could have been worse. At least she didn’t threaten to murder you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a quote from the movie "Bridesmaids" 
> 
> Send me your headcanons at http://queerukuleleplayer.tumblr.com/


End file.
